Two Sharks
by grandmasteramanda
Summary: Renee has transferred to peach creek high with her best friend Edd. During the summer she went to camps with both Edd and Kevin. What's going to happen when Renee know both of their feelings but both freeze up when ever they are near each other and Edd being Edd upsets Kevin. Renee's is working. R!Kevedd belongs to aspyhxion and Nat belongs to c2ndy2cid and Rave belongs to Kirra.
1. Chapter 1

Edd just arrived to swim camp his favorite time of the summer because he gets to see his close family friend Renee. The girl with the same birthday as him who was there for him and everyway even though they didn't live close to each other but after this summer she was moving in with him since she lost her parents. He felt bad for her but knew she'd be okay he was there for her and told her his door was open for her. He smiled looking at the cabin her and he shared due to the fact that they were both gay the camp thought they could use a better cabin I mean it was fair since someone said something. As he was starting to get his things out of his car Renee pulled up next to him. She was pissed off.

"Edd fuck this year."  
>"Langue Renee, what seems to be upsetting you my dear."<br>"Stephanie is working here this year Edd I don't want her anywhere near me or I will rip her head off."  
>"How she managed to get a job I thought-"<br>"Daddy does anything for her because of his job remember."

Renee had every right to be pissed as she stormed off into the cabin I couldn't help but laugh because Renee was adorable when she was angry, yet nobody could blame her for hating her as much as she did. I sighed and got her things out of her car and walked in to find he face first into the sofa.

"Now, now Renee no need to be upset she'll probably be too busy to bother you."  
>"Edd, Bekah is here to."<p>

I sighed again her heart was broken not too long ago by Bekah it was hard to see her so upset over the whole ordeal, then again it was Stephanie's fault that they broke up in the first place.

"Come on Renee we need to go down and get our things for the captain's meeting tonight."

She got up off the sofa and grabbed her jacket and we went to the dining hall where we picked up our things that we needed. We were in charge of all the schools potential captains and at the end of the summer all the schools coaches showed up and picked captains based on how they did and who had best times. Renee and I were both the only ones for peach creek when she registered for school the girls swim coach was very pleased to have her at the school that she told her she was the only one she was looking at for captain. Renee stood there she's been her before knowing what to do it was her third time as the captain's captain. Soon swimmer started to show up when a potential captain showed up they came to use to check in to get who was on their team and their cabins shirt. Then Bekah came.

"Hi Renee."

Renee frozen in place they haven't talked since that night besides when Renee texted her wanting her back but Bekah just ignored her.

"Ah you must be Rebekah, Eddward here is your team and shirt you'll be in the mermaid cabin enjoy."  
>"Thanks Eddward."<p>

Renee got up and walked away for a moment I knew she was upset and need to calm down for a second she soon came back and we got everyone through. Mike told everyone they could go to their cabins and set up their things and for the captains that the bon fire was tonight. After his words everyone left including us we had the cabin the farthest away Renee and I got into the hot tub I pulled out his diary to read while in there I stole it from him just before school got out Renee told me I was an ass for doing so but soon went back to listening to her music and trying to keep her cool.

_August 5, 2014 First day of school._

_Today was the first day of my junior year. I had a good time with Nat and Nazz, and even Edd wasn't so bad today I even have some classes with him. He maybe a bully but I can see he's not a bad guy I heard he and his friends talk about swim camp and Plank said some girls name and Edd smiled. When the hell did he get a girlfriend!? His friends Johnny and Jimmy kept asking for details and all he would say is don't worry about it or leave it alone. Just hearing her name broke my heart, I know it's stupid to fall for him but I can't help it but I guess if that girl Renee makes him smile and happy who am I to do anything it's not like he's gay anyways… Maybe he won't be so bad with the bulling since he has someone._

Edd scanned through the book Kevin liked him. He was shocked eyes wide open then he got to the last page.

_May 27, 2015 Good news_

_Tomorrow was my last day of school I was going to a robotics camp for presidents of Robotics clubs across the county and I was partnered up with the third year champion. I was so happy this girl is probably even smarter than Edd I watched all her fights from the last three years I'm so pumped because this year MIT my dream school is going to give out scholarships to the winner of this year! Also on a sad not today I heard her name again come out of Edd's mouth and how happy he was he gets to see her and how she was even going to be coming to the school next year. I don't want to see them together I don't ever even want to meet her the way the swim team talks about her is she is a real bitch and is a lot like Edd but when I asked one about their relationship she laughed at me saying "the Mighty Renee dating someone so soon don't make me laugh." I was thrown off by this so now I'm wondering if they ever were dating at all but she sounds perfect for him given what the swimmer said about her but she said something that I didn't catch something about Renee. I wonder what type of girl she is oh well I'll learn next year._

Edd couldn't help but laugh bothering Renee.

"What is it Edd?"  
>"You know about my pumpkin right?"<br>"Yes you've told me about him. Wait is that his diary dude that's uncool."  
>"No it's funny because he thought we were dating till he went to robotics camp."<p>

Renee looked at me with a wicked grin.

"What is pumpkins real name Edd?"  
>"Kevin Barr, why do you ask?"<br>"Who do you think was my teammate this year?"

Shit I knew I was done for that Renee knew who he was but they did just spend part of summer together maybe she knows something that I don't damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was excited to be at robotics camp he was working with the third year champion and he was meeting her soon. His old caption said if you get her you are in just beware she throws things when she gets pissed. He wasn't afraid he was just happy to even get to say he knows her they were roomed next to each other and by the looks of it she was the only girl there. The others were in an uproar over not being partnered with her.

"Look guys I was assigned with someone because you guys are always fighting and the head guy and I are sick of it."  
>"Um excuse me miss-"<br>"Renee and you are?"  
>"Kevin Barr your partner."<p>

The death glares came then she stood up. She was wearing combat boots, a 3/4th sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black beanie with her hair tucked into it.

"So you are Kevin nice to meet you sorry about the guys they are just upset that they didn't get me and well the MIT thing is kind of a big deal."  
>"It's okay I'm use to the glares, it'll be nice to work with you I've seen all your fights you are amazing."<br>"Well thank you Kevin."

I knew this summer was going to be fun and working with her makes it ten times better. She even reminds me of him but as a girl. It's just ironic that she has the same name as Edd's friend or girlfriend. She started walking away with her bag she put on a varsity swim jacket now I had to know if this was that girl and if she is how does she know Edd.

"Renee I was wondering do you know a guy named Eddward Vincent by chance."  
>"Yeah I do, he's my best friend why?"<br>"I just remembered Plank saying your name to Edd and he got happy and-"  
>"Wait you like him?"<p>

I stood there in front of Edd's best friend and she knows probably everything about him I froze stiff not knowing what to say to her because she could just tell Edd and he'll be mad because he's not gay.

"Hello Earth to Kevin, do you like my friend?"  
>"Yes but please don't tell him I know he's not into guys."<p>

She started laughing to the point of tears. I grew angry she was going to tell him I know it fuck.

"Dude I won't say anything to him god this is going to be fun for me."  
>"Wait you won't tell him."<br>"No because that shit head did the same thing to me when I told him about a girl I liked and she told him that she liked me as well and he kept it from me."  
>"Wait so he likes me?"<br>"Yeah he does but don't tell him I told you let him ask you because if you do wait that would be better he'll freak out and I'll get a good laugh."

Renee I don't think you know how happy you just made me knowing that Edd likes me back it's a dream come true. Her phone went off.

"Ah speak of the devil."

She answered her phone to Edd with him on speaker.

"Hey Renee what's up?"  
>"Not much Edd just got into my room for robotics chilln' with my partner you?"<br>"Just got home from school, bored out of my mind so I thought I'd bother you."  
>"Ah Edd you are so sweet asshole."<br>"Langue Renee."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh sorry Edd unpacking you're on speaker dudes in my room."  
>"Whatever, anyways when is the camp over we'll have to get you registered for school."<br>"Edd let's not worry about that now okay I came here to have fun not talk about school."  
>"Hey it's important you know."<br>"I know Edd bye I'll talk to you later."  
>"Bye Renee see you at swim camp."<p>

We busted out laughing I've never heard Edd so relaxed I mean this is his best friend.

"Dude he's going to kill me later but fair is fair."  
>"Yeah so you're seeing someone?"<br>"No she broke up with me not too long ago because I fucked up badly."  
>"Oh I'm sorry."<br>"It's fine I guess I'll see her at swim camp so I mean there is that."  
>"Still sucks I've never been with someone so I never went through the heart break thing."<br>"It sucks."

I can tell she wanted to stop talking about it.

"Hey they have ice cream in the dining hall wanna go get some?"  
>"I'll get coffee I don't care much for sweets."<br>"Okay can you tell me about Edd."  
>"Sure what do you want to know about him besides that he's a butt."<br>"Everything, most embarrassing story, how you guys met, and when did he fall for me."

"Edd's mom and my mom had us on the same day and where put in the same room you know and they talked and became friends so when there were business trips we'd bounce houses one week I'd be at Edd's then the next he would be at mine. His most embarrassing moment would probably be the day he realized he was well gay he was trying to ask me stuff about how I knew I was and he was just being awkward it was funny to watch him struggle. He probably fell for you when you guys were little just didn't realize it till he was in eighth grade I believe."  
>"Wow that must have been cool to grow up with him and stuff and be there for him during all this."<p>

I smiled like an idiot eating ice cream as Renee went on and on about stories with her and Edd and the things they did as kids to now and how he was there for her when Bekah broke up with her and how she lost her parents. Just knowing more about them and their friendship knowing that they weren't together made me happy because I knew Edd would soon be mine. The shark of peach creek and the little nerd from across the street it's another cheesy love story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renee you need to wake up."  
>"Fuck off Edd."<br>"Come on it's time for the camp fire."

She got out of bed groaning her hair was a mess she looked dazed.

"Nice scar."  
>"Huh?"<br>"So what made you get rid of the hair on that side?"  
>"Easy white hair looked shitty so I said fuck it and shaved it."<br>"Ah, here's your hat."

She took it and got ready threw on her DOPE shirt and gym shorts and we head down to the fire. We laughed and talked about her friend Renae and Plank being together and how they were too perfect for each other. As we got closer more of the other captains stopped talking to listen to us, we both seemed to notice.

"Hey guys, how have you guys been?"

We both just stood there and said fine and alright we guessed. Then some girl got up and stared walking over to Renee what was here name Amber? Renee just looked stiff and annoyed.

"So Renee heard you were single now, it's about time."

Oh god this girl is going to piss her off real fast I need popcorn.

"I'm not looking for anyone so give up now."  
>"But Renee you know I've been in love with you since you first laid eyes on me."<br>"Did you not hear me I said I'm not looking for anyone I don't want to be with anyone do I make myself clear Amber or are we going to have a problem?"

I've never heard her sound so cold to someone unless you really pissed her off and she was not having it tonight. I couldn't help but laugh as she stepped back then I heard Bekah laugh.

"Damn that was funny I warned her Renee was not having it."  
>"Ah Bekah surprised that you care."<br>"Edd I still love her right now I'm hurt she really fucked up, also I can't believe that bitch has the balls to work here."  
>"You know it's not her fault and she still loves you and hasn't forgiven herself you know."<br>"I know I still get her text and voice mails."

She soon walked away when she noticed Renee was walking over.

"Edd I hate people. UGHHHH!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. The way she looked at Bekah from a far the sad look in her eyes.

"Renee just go play with your guitar and be free."  
>"What's the point if it's not for her? I think I'm going to leave early night man enjoy the fire."<br>"Night bae love you."

I got flipped off but I at least got her to smile.

"She okay?"  
>"She'll be fine Plank just needs time to herself you know."<br>"That's good."

I mostly hung out with Plank that night making fun of him any time he got a text from his girl as he updated her about Renee but the way he smiled it was refreshing to see normally it's just a blank face. Then Bekah walked back over and sat with us.

"So she's pissed she didn't last an hour."  
>"Oh yeah Amber really annoys her, she blocked her number it was so bad."<br>"I never realized how much Renee doesn't like people besides well you guys and the other two, by the way Plank how are you and Renae doing?"  
>"Fine, go talk to Renee she's upset Renae just told me."<br>"See you guys then I'll deal with her."

I got up to start walking when Bekah and Plank started to follow. Plank probably just want to chill in the hot tub but Bekah I had no idea but I let her. The walk was silent but when we reached the cabin I heard Renee screaming.

"Fuck off Stephanie you fucking bitch!"

I saw Renee in tears hat off and in the bitch's hand and Renee's back against a wall.

"Oh but Renee I want you back you are mine."

Plank and I stood there looking at this girl ruined her life more than once I couldn't let it happen again. Just as I was about to do something, Bekah stepped forward.

"Stephanie do not touch her or I will kill you."  
>"Oh yeah I'd love to see you try."<p>

She went towards Bekah, Renee went in between them ready for anything.

"Touch her Stephanie and I will kill you, you already made me lose her already then you have the balls to come in here like you did nothing wrong to me no! You gave me the scar on my head you almost killed me you were abusive and terrible to me I hate you!"

Everyone stood in shock by Renee's words. Then Stephanie pulled her arm up ready to hit her Renee stopped her and pulled her out of the cabin and locked the door.

"Edd call Mark let him know I'm going back to bed."  
>"Roger that night."<p>

As I was dialing Mark I saw Bekah trying to follow.

"Bekah don't."  
>"But Edd she is hurt and-"<br>"And that is why you should leave her be, Hey Mark we had a problem with Stephanie just so you know she may or may not be at the cabin still but yeah enjoy."  
>"But Edd I can't not when she is."<br>"You need to look Bekah she also felt really exposed you saw her scar you may have already known about it but Plank "didn't" know about it so she freaking out and probably already called Sam and Renae she'll be fine let her calm down a bit."  
>"Okay."<p>

Everyone started to relax Plank called Renae to get an update on how she was. Renee still hasn't left her room and Bekah sat outside her door worried.

"Bekah she's not coming out."  
>"She will just give her time when she fully calms down she always has to get water and I got right here for her."<br>"Damn you guys did get close."  
>"Hello dated for two years and I should know a lot about her."<p>

I couldn't help but laugh on how it was clear that Bekah still loved Renee.

"You know Edd hearing her tonight and what she said about that bitch abusing her how dare she hurt Renee I understand her a lot better and I forgive her and I want her back I love her."  
>"Good tell her that."<p>

I walked away this was something they needed to work out I jumped on the sofa with Plank who was just getting off the phone with Renae.

"So?"  
>"She's fine just shaken up with Bekah being right there and all Renae said that she felt that since she said what she said that a weight was lifted but Bekah…"<br>"I understand I know how she gets, it's sad how she's only been with four people and all but two have abused her in some way Bekah saved her from Rachel I hope they get back together."  
>"Wait I know about Stephanie, Rachel, and Bekah who's the fourth?"<br>"Oh yeah keep forgetting that people don't know her and I dated for a while then she realized she was gay so we broke up thank god to it was just awkward because well yeah."  
>"Ah."<p>

Soon Renee came out her room freaked out because Bekah was right there. We all looked at her hat back in place and calmed down. Her and Bekah walked over to the sofa and sat down and Bekah threw her legs over Renee's lap and her face turned bright red and pulled down her hat.

"So Renee I know that someone likes you."  
>"Shut up Edd so do I."<br>"Wait? What? Who? Tell me."  
>"Nope can't promised I wouldn't say anything."<br>"I hate you tell me."  
>"No you did this to me pay back."<p>

Bekah started laughing at us fighting and Renee started smiling more than Mark came up to the cabin to check on us.

"Renee are you okay any injuries?"  
>"No Mark right as everyone got here was when everything started to go down I'm fine."<br>"Well she was fired right on spot I'm happy you weren't hurt she shouldn't be bothering you anymore."  
>"I hope so."<br>"Well good night kids."

Plank soon got up and went to bed while the three of us stayed up and talked well mostly Bekah and me because Renee was embarrassed because Bekah kept getting closer to her and Renee was trying not to touch her in the wrong way. Renee at least was smiling given everything she's gone through she needs to be happy and Bekah makes her happy.

"So Bekah can I get up for a second I want to grab something."  
>"Sure Hun."<p>

She got up and grabbed her guitar and started playing some song for Bekah and just like that they were singing together. I sat and listened when they were done Bekah kissed Renee and she turned bright red and laughed awkwardly.

"What you like it when I'd kiss you after you were done playing."  
>"Yeah I mean I do but Bekah."<br>"Renee I'm sorry for leaving you and not being there for you when you needed someone."  
>"It's fine can we talk about this alone, sorry Edd just want things to stay between us you know."<br>"Its fine I'm going to bed good night you two."

We all went to bed for the night as Renee and Bekah stayed up to talk in her room.

"So Renee the new tattoo on the back of your arm."  
>"You saw that?"<br>"Yeah that's about us isn't it."  
>"Well yeah Bekah you are a big part of my life so yeah it was going to be a surprise but that night ended really badly."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's not your fault you saw what you saw I don't blame you."<br>"Renee I want you back."  
>"Rebekah as do I, I love you so much."<p>

I held her so tight not wanting to let go.

"Stay the night."  
>"Happily"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

As time went by working with Renee on our robots I was able to understand her and Edd more and more every day. Luckily she and I like electromagnetic engineering so building with her was easy, she told me in the past not a lot of people liked the idea what they were doing so things were thrown in frustration.

"So Kevin camp is almost over and I'll be living with Edd."  
>"What you'll be living right across the street from me."<p>

I couldn't help but smile she was the bridge I needed to get to know Edd.

"Oh Renee just wondering why you both always wear a beanie, I mean if you don't want to answer you don't have to."  
>"It's personal for the both of us."<br>"Oh okay sorry."  
>"Its fine a lot of people ask us."<p>

She then got a call from her friend Sam and walked away to talk. As I was finishing up the last of the checks for the big fight tomorrow. I couldn't wait I knew we were going to win and we were both going to be on our way to MIT.

I then heard Renee scream I got up and ran over to where she was and saw two girls and her laughing.

"Oh sorry Kevin this is Renae and Sam two of my best friends."  
>"Oh nice to meet you."<br>"Oh my! He's so adorable Renee."  
>"I guess anyways dorks what are you guys doing here?"<br>"Duh here to see the fight and watch you get that scholarship to MIT"

We finished the last of the checks and locked up the robot with a lot of locks. Then the four of us hung out in the dining hall.

"So Renae how are you and Plank doing?"  
>"We're doing great he makes me happy and well yeah."<br>"That's good Sam everything been okay at home?"  
>"Yeah it's been okay I mean they are still mad at me about dating older guys. Anyways Kevin you've been quiet so how has it been putting up with Renee."<br>"It's been really fun I mean I wake up knowing we are one step closer to building things that could help the world someday."  
>"Oh hey guys he knows Edd and Plank they go to the same school."<p>

Once that was said they went on and on about stories with all of them together she knew I would want to hear more about him and I couldn't help but smile and laugh along because these three prove that Edd is not really a bad guy.

"Oh hey Sam how is Bekah?"  
>"She's okay I guess she still hasn't talked to you?"<br>"No she hasn't, I figured she is still really upset with me."  
>"She is more hurt then anything maybe during swim camp things will work themselves out."<br>"I hope so."

As the day went on and more stories got shared we all returned to our rooms the girl slept together and I was alone. Maybe I can text Nat.

[Hey Nat how is your summer been?]  
>[Kevin! It's been great hanging out with Naz missing you doll face ):]<br>[That's good tell her I said hi! Anyways I meet someone here that is like the coolest person ever!]  
>[Details what are they like! Don't hold anything back!]<br>[Well she is just like Edd actually in fact they are best friends she's also coming to the school next year (:]  
>[Dude that sounds bad she's just going to be a bitch just like he's going to be an ass just like every year. In fact why are you happy about it?]<br>[Well once you get to know her she isn't bad at all and neither is Edd!]

I never got a text back from Nat maybe I shouldn't have told him about Renee. I do still have Edd's number from when we worked together on a project.

I sat there twirling my thumbs over the key board what would I say to him everything I know about him is from Renee and it might make him mad at her for tell me things that he might not have wanted me to know about. Ugh this sucks I think I'm just going to go to bed.

The next morning Renee woke me up for the battle her friends were there to record the fights like they do every year. Battle after battle we won I couldn't believe it our robot was the smallest out of all of them and we won. The dean from MIT came up to us to congratulate us on a job well done and said if MIT is the school for you you'll get a 10,000 dollar scholarship. We both said yes and everything was perfect.

When I got home I saw a moving truck at his house she must be moving in finally.

"Kevin dear I'm home"  
>"Hey mom."<br>"How was Robotics camp did you win?"  
>"Yes! I got a 10,000 dollar scholarship to MIT!"<br>"That's great we should celebrate!"

It had been just my mom and I for a while now since dad left she's been working so hard and now she has one less thing to worry about.

"Oh Kevin do you know what is going on at Edd's house are they moving?"  
>"No someone is moving in, actually the girl I was working with at Robotics camp."<p>

I told her all about Renee and Edd, I'm happy to have an accepting mom who loves me no matter what and when I told her Edd likes me as well she was jumping with joy and went on about how great it would be if we got together. Then when I explained he doesn't know that I like him as well she said well the way he seems to be he just doesn't realize it and that Renee was a blessing to walk into their lives.

Across the street was a different kind of joy.

"Yo Renee where does this box go?"  
>"Over there Edd."<p>

I put the box down where she said it went. I was happy to have my best friend here finally.

"So how was camp?"  
>"Fine Edd it was fun."<br>"I know you don't really like it here but they are gone almost all the time."  
>"I know but it's just the fact that I have to pretend to be someone I'm not just to please someone I don't like it."<br>"I know I've been living with it for almost 18 years it sucks but I mean you being here will make it easier to handle them."  
>"Okay I hope so. I am thankful you know to get to live with you and what not I don't mind it just next week I'm not looking forward to it you know she hates me."<p>

I knew what she was thinking about and I didn't blame her for feeling the way that she did she was in love and had her heart broken. Just then my phone went off.

"Sorry it's probably Plank wanting to hang out."

[Hey Edd its Kevin]  
>[Hello Pumpkin where have you been?]<p>

"So Plank is coming over?"  
>"No someone else texted me."<p>

[I went to camp and I need help with something.]  
>[What do you need?]<br>[Never mind I found it sorry to bother you!]

That was weird he normally doesn't text me and what did he find that he needed help with. Oh well Renee needs help unpacking.

Back across the street.

Kevin was still talking to his mom about Edd and Renee and how much fun he had at camp.

"Well Kevin why don't you invite Renee over for dinner, it would be nice to meet her."  
>"Okay!"<p>

As I got to my room I grabbed my bag looking for her number. Crap I can't find it I guess I can text Edd for it. As I texted him I found her number thank goodness.

[Hey Renee, its Kevin my mom was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us when you finish unpacking.]  
>[Not tonight maybe tomorrow, sorry Edd and I already ordered chines food and watching movies]<p>

I went back down stairs to let my mom know that Renee was going to come over tomorrow because Renee and Edd already ordered food. So mom and I ended up cooking dinner and watching movies.


End file.
